1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal separator and more particularly, to a high efficiency and unrestrained centrifugal separator.
2. Description of Related Art
A centrifuge is a device for separating substances of different specific gravities or particles sizes by extremely rapid rotation that produces centrifugal forces. Typically, centrifuges are utilized to separate resins, to clarify and dewater pigment in the chemical industry, recover corn starch and to concentrate protein and extracts in the food industry. Centrifuges are also used in the metallurgical and non-metallurgical fields for dewatering hydroxy based slurries for tanneries and metal plating companies.
One significant problem with conventional centrifuges is the vibrations which occur during operation of the centrifuge. One cause of such vibrations is that the centrifuge is constructed in a manner such that the centrifuge cannot attain an optimal operational attitude. One conventional method for alleviating such vibrations is to constrain the centrifuge. However, constraining the centrifuge causes significant forces to be exerted upon the bearings utilized in the centrifuge. Such forces can ultimately lead to destruction of the bearings and the inoperability of the centrifuge.
Another deficiency with conventional centrifuges is that the separation efficiency of such centrifuges is not adequate to meet industry's demanding requirements which warrant a high separation efficiency. Separation efficiency is comprised of three factors: (1) speed of separation, (2) degree of separation, and (3) separation capacity.
Bearing in mind the problems and the deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved centrifuge that is vibration free and does not have to be restrained.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved centrifuge that has an increased separation efficiency.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved centrifuge that can be manufactured at a reasonable cost.